


You Were Too Late

by nowhere89



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere89/pseuds/nowhere89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blood. That's all you can see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Too Late

Blood. That's all you can see. It's everywhere, spilling on the ground and through your fingers as you tell her, "Hold on. You're going to be ok." But you can't look her in the eyes when you say those words, words you know aren't true.

Guilt. She shouldn't be the one lying on the ground with a fatal gunshot wound to the chest. You should. She pushed you out of the way, protecting you from the UnSub, like she always did. You don't notice the tears streaming down your cheeks.

Love. She told you she loved you, that she has always loved you. That she wanted to be with you. You just stood there staring at her, not saying a word. Then you just turned and walked away. Away from the heartbreak and hurt blatantly present in her eyes.

Regret. That was your chance, to finally tell her. But you couldn't. You told yourself, "You're with someone else, pregnant with his child. You can't do this." No matter how much you really wanted to. You should have told her. How much she means to you, how much you love her. "Now you'll never get the chance," you think as you choke back a sob.

Frozen. You are jolted out of your thoughts by the sound of moaning. "Jen…Jennifer…" You turn to her, this time looking her in the eyes. "I…lo-love you." You are unable to react. Shocked mute by the look in her eyes. You realize that you do have a chance. To tell her everything you already should have. You take her hand and squeeze it tightly.

Vanished. "I-l love you too Emily, m-more than anything." But something's wrong. The look in her eyes is gone. Nothing left but a blank stare. You don't understand. You finally told her. But she didn't hear you. This time you really were too late.

Nothing. You hear the sirens in the distance getting louder. But it doesn't matter now. She's already gone. Lying dead in your arms. You look down at her. "I'm sorry," you whisper brokenly in her ear. You know she can't hear you. But you don't care anymore. Because all you have left is her blood on your hands and thoughts of what could have been.


End file.
